Semester Of Secrets
by XxSkyler CrossxX
Summary: All of the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls are getting back together for a heck of a semester, things are going good until the coc cause problems in paradise. Cannon Pairings but MaceyXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again! Long time no see. I was just missing the other Blackthorne Boys and thought I'd bring 'em back! This story doesn't currently have any plot, so who knows what will happen. Enjoy, and I do not own the Gallagher Girls series.**

**Zach Pov:**

Once a month the seniors at Blackthorne Academy get driven to a town close by and we get to hang out there for the day. The teachers say they do this so we can "remember how to interact with outside peers", personally I think they do this because they get sick of us. But you can choose who to believe.

"Yo Zach," one of my best friends and roommate Grant Newman said, "do you know what town they're taking us to this time?"

You see I could tell him that I actually don't know, or I could mess with his head. Guess which one I chose. "Well Grant I could tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise." I said whist smirking.

He just sighed, "So you don't know either huh? Crap" can't fool them all. Just then my other roommates and best friends came in **(AN they are in the Blackthorne version of the Grand Hall) **, Jonas Anderson, and Aaron West.

"Hey guys. I'm definitely ready to get out of here for the day," Jonas greeted.

"Oh yeah! Ya know for the day, for a week, month, year. It's all good to me." Grant replied.

"Well on the Brightside, we're seniors this year. Do you know what that means?" Aaron asked.

"Um no more having to stare at the history teacher's mole for an hour every day?" poor Grant. You see here are our personalities at work:

Aaron- the deep one, the one who doesn't care about looks but personality

Jonas-the smart one, not a code he hasn't ever cracked or a system he hasn't ever hacked; although Liz could probably give him a run for his money.

Grant- the best and strongest (phf!) fighter at Blackthorne. And when we went to Gallagher some of the girls said that he "is a Greek _god!"_ their words not mine.

Me- apparently the mysterious one, the one that knows all of your secrets but you don't know any of mine- unless of course you're one of my best friends. And according to some other Gallagher girls I have very sexy arms.

"Wha-no you idiot, well ya, but it means that by this time next year we will officially be spies. Real hard core field agents." Aaron concluded.

"It also means we can date, like _actual _girls. I feel so girl-deprived here! Gotta say, I wish we would do another transfer with Gallagher," Of course Grant brings up that topic.

"Well I'm sure Zach likes that idea," Jonas said, referring to the whole kissing-Cammie-in front-of-her-whole-school thing.

"What I think is unfair though is the fact that you've seen Cammie after the exchange and I haven't even talked to Bex since sophomore year!" yeah, Grant likes Bex, Jonas likes Liz, and I like Cammie. I actually think Macey and Aaron would go together really well to- I sound like a girl. Great.

"Well it wasn't like I was there for a happy reason Grant," I grumbled. Only my friends know about what has been going on over the last couple of years. Everyone else at school thinks that when I went away it was for family issues.

"Still counts," Grant mumbled.

"Attention boys! Attention! You all have five minutes to get dressed in civilian clothing and meet in front of the school for an excellent day in town. You will be going to the town of Skaneateles. You are all dismissed." Dr. Steve the headmaster said. Well I guess we're eating breakfast there. Look out Skaneateles; Blackthorne Boys are coming your way.

**Welp, what do you guys think? Continue it? Don't worry there will definitely be Zammie in it. Please no flames.**

**~Roxy**

**P.S I will try to make them longer; I just wanted to get a chapter up :)**


	2. town chase

**Oh my gosh! You guys are so nice! Thank you everybody! Congrats and thanks to** **xXGoodeSpiesAreWorthItXx for being the first reviewer! Now on with the story, and please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series. Now please excuse me while I go cry over that small little heart breaking statement.**

**Zach pov:**

As I watched the trees outside of the window I couldn't help but think about everything that has happened over the last couple of years. Everything from the exchange, to the whole thing about Cammie almost getting killed by jumping off of a freaking waterfall just to escape my own mom.

"Hey, dude, Zach. Have you heard anything from the girls lately?" Grant turned to me and asked. Yeah we've referred to them so much lately that now we don't even say their individual names. There just _the girls_.

"Grant I've been with you guys the entire year, I haven't had any contact with them." And with that Grants face just went back to looking out the window. I got to say one thing about Skaneateles is that it's definitely a nice town, very touristy. There are lots of people walking around like for instance the group of girls by a ice cream shop-

"Guys! Do those girls look familiar to you?" I asked. Grant, Jonas, and Aaron, all looked out the window but the group of girls weren't even there anymore.

" What group of girls?" Jonas asked.

" There was a-"

" Attention everyone! You currently have the rest of the day to walk around. Remember though, stay on your feet." Dr. Steve let us a=out of the car and into the streets.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked. Most of the chops around here are just little gift shops. There was a really nice lake though.

"How about-"

"Guys there they are!" I cut Jonas off and pointed at the group of girls on the other side of the street. There where two dirty blondes and two black haired girls.

"No way. That can't be them, Gallagher is all the way in Rosewood. That's like 6 hours away!" Grant said.

"Maybe they're here for a mission? Cove. Ups?" Aaron said trying to figure it out.

" Only one way to find out." I said while smirking.

"And that would be..?" grant said, clearly not getting it.

" Find them and ask them" I yelled back at them, considering how I was already crossing the road.

And with that the game began. As soon as they saw us coming over it was basically a game of catch. We spent hours going in and out of different alleys, and crossing roads back and forth. It was really crowded that day so we were definitely at a disadvantage. We had brought along coms units just in case an important mission (such as one like this) would come up.

_Guys! Guys! Got one cornered by that store with the hot cashier!_ Grant said into the units.

_Okay, I'm about a block away. Which one?_ I said.

_Blonde_ He replied.

_Okay I'm a few steps away Grant, I can see you guys. Do not lose her!_ I heard Jonas say.

_Yo Z! hurry up! We're all waiting on you. _ Since when did Aaron get there, oh well.

_I'm here_. Once we got there I saw my friends all acting casual as if they were looking at the stuff in the store. We saw the girl go out the back door, we followed her. We chased her down until we got to a dead end. Her back was facing towards us. I gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around...

**Review? No flames please!**

**~*~ Roxanne ~*~**


End file.
